


Loose Sobriety

by Duchesse



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lucio being a lil bitch like he is, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, demanding attention and stuff, gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: Every time Lucio would try to stop drinking cold turkey, he would always cling pathetically to you.[Count Lucio | Reader].





	Loose Sobriety

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request: Hey hey can I put in a req for arcana fics? Maybe smth about Nadia and MC in the tower realm or Lucio and Mc bickering?

Every once in a while, with a great flourish and face warped in pride, Lucio would practically knock your door off the hinges when he threw it open. Your face tightened each time when the brass knob struck the wall, undoubtedly leaving another hole for the servants to fill.

This instance was much the same.

“I’ve gone two days without a drop of wine. I deserve a reward for my gallant efforts, wouldn’t you agree?” he said, taking leisurely strides towards your bed to join you on the lush mattress. You mustered a dispirited sigh as he swiped the wood board and papers from your lap, hours of diligence and sacrifice fluttered across the room and skirted beneath furniture.

Lucio adjusted himself on your lap, digging the back of his head deep between your thighs as he took one of your hands and set your fingers atop his crown. “I see the grapes finally came into season, feed me some.”

You didn’t have to look to know he was referring to the porcelain bowl on your nightstand, abounding with plump grapes of different varieties. It had been a gift from Portia, personally harvested and rinsed after you helped her weed the are around her cottage. The last thing you wanted to do was share the few treasures in your possession with Lucio.

“Wine is made from grapes, I’d feel awful sharing any with you.” That was your calculated excuse, tone flat as you spoke. 

“Fermented grapes, you twit,” he countered, forcing your fingers deeper into his hair when he noticed you weren’t stroking his scalp. “Stop holding out, I am still your _Master_ , after all.”

You scoffed in your throat, nearly choking air as you retrieved a cluster of grapes. “ _Hardly_. I’m Nadia’s friend. Not your bitch.”

He let out a gleeful hum as you plucked a grape from the brittle stem and pushed it between his lips. And for several blissful, wordless moments, you merely listened to the joviality in the corridors and Lucio’s rather edacious chewing.

“Now, when you say you’ve gone two days without a drop of wine,” you started, feeding him another grape while your hand roved around his scalp. “Does that mean all booze, or just wine?”

He pooched his lips to fit the grape between them and sucked it into his mouth. “Wine is the problem. Whiskey hasn’t deceived me in the same way that wine has.”

“That’s not how getting sober works, Lucio.” You said tautly, exasperated. “Besides, you can’t belly whiskey. You just puke everywhere.”

His expression soured, lines forming around his mouth as he lifted one side. “No, I don’t! I handle my booze better than anyone in the palace! Those other times were your imagination, or complete flukes.”

Your eyelid twitched when you rolled your eyes heavenward, relenting when he demanded another grape. A chill raced down your spine, however, when you felt his moist tongue curl around your fingertips; expert and hot. You nearly dropped the grape before he could take it into his mouth, unsure whether or not to pop him in the face, or pretend it didn’t happen.

Opting to steal any bragging rights from him, you snapped another grape free and held it to his lips. He popped it between them, turned his head and spit it across the room. “I’m done with those, come here.”

His alchemetic arm furled into the front of your shirt, forcing you to hunch forward with your face hovering above his. Bitterness crept into your heart at the sight of his smug smile, the way his cold fingers danced stiffly to the back of your neck as he pushed his lips against yours rather ferociously. 

“You’re such an ass.” You managed to ground out between his forceful kisses.

“And you always keep coming back for more.” 

He smothered a sigh by meshing your lips together once again.


End file.
